


Faith Inner Evil Self 5+1

by DeathTheKed



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTheKed/pseuds/DeathTheKed
Summary: Faith had learn how to control her inner evil self, as Xander would dubbed it. But there are always some times when it would just come out of her, and somehow all of those times would involved a certain blonde vampire slayer. So, here are the five times that Faith’s evil self came out and the one time Buffy stopped it from completely appearing.





	Faith Inner Evil Self 5+1

I.

 

They had talked their differences through, they had already made up, and they had agreed to treat each other right this time. But there will always be a time when the two of them would fight. They’re the light and dark slayer, coming to a disagreement is inevitable.

However, this time, Faith is right and that had Buffy walking away from her. Before they could realized it, they had walked into a trap that had created by a vampire clan.

“I swear, B. You’re the one who’s getting us into troubles this days.”

“Shut up, Faith. I’m getting us out of it, if you would just shut your mouth.”

Faith rolled her eyes but didn’t answered, instead she held the stake in her hand tightly. They were being surrounded by a whole vampire clan and they only have one stake each. 

It was only supposed to be a patrol, none of them thought they’re getting ambushed. Not until Buffy walked out dramatically and fall right into the vampires’ trap.

“You should really get us out of here, before I get something else out of me.”

“I will, just back me up.” Faith sighed but nodded. “On my count of three. One…two…”

“Three.” Faith finished, jumping infront of the horde while Buffy jumped on the other side.

It’s not that Faith doesn’t trust Buffy, it’s just that she wanted to make sure that the blonde would be safe, so she would constantly checked up on her. Seeing the girl is capable on her own, Faith got into the zone. She was focused into slaying…when she heard Buffy scream.

“Buffy!” she called out as she turned around and went back, passing the other vampires and staking them right in the chest along the way until she reached the blonde. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m five by five.” Buffy tried to grin but it turned into a grimace because the wound on her leg started to sting and gave her pain. “I’m fine, Faith. Just help me up, please.”

“No, stay down.” Faith said in a commanding voice, raising her arm to stake a vampire without even looking back. “I’m taking care of this, B.” suddenly, the air became so still that even the vampires could feel it. Faith’s dark eyes grew darker as a dark aura surround her.

“Be careful.” was all Buffy could say before Faith jumped back towards the horde. And all the blonde could do is sit down and watched the whole vampire clan get executed by one slayer.

 

II.

 

Spike was back in Sunnydale. Just when Buffy thought she could relax without boy problems.

“That’s why you should just stick with girls, Buffy.” Willow teased before pecking Tara’s cheek, causing the blonde witch to blush and the blonde slayer to glare at her.

“Are you spending time with Faith lately? You’re starting to sound like her.”

“Well, I couldn’t quite get her Boston accent but we’re getting there.”

“Her accent is the best part, though.” Buffy whispered as she looked down, missing Willow and Tara smirked, when she suddenly felt an arm being wrapped around her shoulder.

“I didn’t know ya liked my accent that much, B.”

“Faith! Y-You…heard me?” that made the brunette chuckle.

“In case ya already forgot, I’m a slayer. I’ve got slayer hearing, I could hear ya miles away. And besides…” then, Faith smirked her infamous smirk. “…I always hear it when it comes to ya.”

Buffy rolled her eyes and pry Faith’s arm away from her. The dark slayer just chuckled before plopping down beside her. But just as she did, the front door opened with a loud bang.

“Buffy Anne Summers!” a deep voice called out, and Buffy rolled her eyes, knowing who it is.

“What do you want, Spike?” and just in time, the white-blonde haired man appeared.

“I came back for you, aren’t you atleast going to come and greet me?” the vampire asked, clearly pissed that Buffy didn’t made an effort to welcome him. “I’m your lover, Buffy.”

“Excuse me?” the girls, except Tara, said in unison.

“You are so not Buffy’s boyfriend, Spike.” Willow stated.

“Yeah, you may be her type but you’re not her guy.” Faith added.

“I take offense on that.” Buffy glared at the brunette, who just shrugged at her, before facing Spike. “But they are right. You’re not my boyfriend, I don’t have any responsibility to you.”

Spike’s eyes starts to turn red as he clenches his fists. “Don’t talk to me like that…”

“You can’t hurt me.” Buffy said, but she’s actually nervous. “You have the chip, remember?”

“You mean the chip that I forcefully removed from my head?” Buffy gasped while the rest of the girls has their eyes widened, and Spike is just grinning evilly. “What do you say, Buffy?”

“I-I’m still the slayer, Spike. I can stake you in the chest when I want to.”

“I’d like to see you try.” he started walking closer to her, but someone got in between.

“Don’t.” Spike actually stopped, and Buffy felt the same stillness in the air. Willow and Tara exchanged worried looks but the blonde quickly assured them… “Do not touch her.”

“And what are you going to do about it?” Spike made a mistake when he stepped closer because in just a split second, Faith had her stake aimed to the vampire’s chest.

“Touch her and I’ll kill you.” everyone in the room knows that Faith is capable of doing what she just had said, especially in her evil self, and that was enough to make Spike back away.

“Tsk, whatever.” Spike muttered under his breath before walking away.

 

III.

 

Faith was used to coming home at the bickering of Buffy and Dawn. So when she entered the house without hearing any screaming, she knows something is wrong. 

Walking towards the living room, she saw Buffy sitting in the couch holding a phone tightly. She was holding it so tight that it was starting to crack. Faith cautiously approached her.

“B, are you okay?” the blonde raised her head and Faith was taken aback when she saw the slayer crying. It was rare for Buffy to cry. “W-What’s going on? Is there something wrong?”

“Dawn…” Buffy let out a broken sob. “Glory took Dawn, Faith. And I can’t save her.”

“Why not? You’re Buffy Summers, the Chosen One. Ofcourse, you can save her.”

“I can’t. I died the first time I went against her, and everyone else was there.”

“Not me.” Faith stated. “I wasn’t there when you guys fought against Glory, that’s why you lost. Because admit it or not, we’re stronger together. I need you, you need me.”

“And you’re seriously willing to help me?”

“Ofcourse, B. We’re slayers girlfriend, the Chosen Two.”

Buffy chuckled lightly and wiped her tears away. She stood up and nodded her head at Faith with a smile. Faith grinned a dimpled smile and bumped her fist with the blonde’s shoulder.

“Let’s go grab your little sister, shall we?”

“Please don’t say grab next time.”

Faith laughed. They started to call the Scooby Gang for help and went to the place where Glory is. Buffy knows because Angel had texted him all about Dawn’s situation.

As soon as they got there, the fight immediately started. Glory’s people are lesser this time but it doesn’t make it easier for them to fight, especially when Buffy isn’t focus.

Noticing it, Faith knows that she has to get Dawn as soon as possible.

“Hey, B.” the blonde looked at her for a second. “Don’t worry, okay? I got Dawnie.”

Before Buffy could say something, the dark slayer had already ran towards Dawn and Glory. She remembered Buffy’s look earlier as she cried and before she knew it, she had turned into her evil self. The Scooby Gang could see it miles away and could only wish Glory a goodluck.

If only Buffy brought Faith back before their first fight with Glory, she wouldn’t had to die and be brought back from Heaven. Because Faith has the power to easily defeat Glory.

Within a few minutes, Faith ran back to Buffy with Dawn in her arms.

“You’re welcome.” the dark slayer whispered as she handed the teenager to Buffy.

 

IV.

Buffy thought that she was done with boy problems after Spike, but she couldn’t be more wrong. She had actually forgotten about the other boy in her life, Angel.

“I told you so many times, we’re not getting back together. We’re done, Angel.”

“I respect your decision, but I really needed an explanation on why.”

“Isn’t that obvious? It’s because she already got me.”

“Faith, could you please leave us alone?”

“Fine.” the dark slayer actually pouted. “But I’m watching you, Angelus. Force yourself to B and you’ll be fighting me, I really hate it when men don’t respect women. Understood?”

“Understood.” Faith squinted her eyes in suspicion but left anyways. “She’s overprotective.”

“You have no idea.” Buffy said with a chuckle, remembering the times Evil Faith came.

“About what she said…” Angel trailed. “…is it true? Is it actually because of her?”

“WHAT? Ofcourse not.” Lie. “It’s not about Faith. We’re not together, so why would it be about her? Nope, not because of her. It’s because of us being incompatible, that’s all.”

“You know, you just became flustered. Are you sure you two are not together?”

“Yes. We’re not even close with each other, how are going to be together?”

“Her attitude with you tells the opposite. I’m 100% sure she likes you.”

“YOU SERIOUS?!” Buffy exclaimed and it was a bad decision because within seconds, Faith had Angel by his collar and was lifting him up with just one hand.

“I told you not to bother her, didn’t I?” Faith growled, and Angel is actually terrified.

“I-I didn’t, I swear. She was just shocked at what I revealed to her, I promise.”

“Faith, let him down. He’s telling the truth.” Buffy interrupted, and Faith indeed let the poor vampire down. But it wasn’t a soft letting go, she had practically threw Angel down. “FAITH!”

The dark slayer faced Buffy with a pokerface before marching out of the room. Angel had been afraid earlier but is now amused at what he had just saw, now he knows he’s right.

“You should realize your feelings soon, Faith is not patient enough to wait.” Buffy glared at the vampire but he just shrugged. “Her pent up frustrations just showed it, Buffy.”

“Whatever, Angel. I’m telling everyone that Faith kicked your ass.”

 

V.

 

Faith is tired. No matter how much effort she put into it, nothing gets past the blonde slayer. All of the thing she did had gone to waste because the other girl didn’t even noticed, so she thinks it’s finally time to stop. She would no longer chase after Buffy Anne Summers. 

“Fancy seeing you here.” the slayer looked up from her drink and saw a familiar girl.

“Do I know you?” the other girl actually looked offended that Faith didn’t remembered her.

“Are you seriously doing this right now, Faith? How could you forget about me? I’m Cordelia.” then, it clicked in the slayer’s mind who the girl infront of her. It was Xander’s ex-girlfriend.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were already gone.”

“People can come back if they want to, and I came back here in Sunnydale.”

“There’s nothing to go back for here, Cece. Xander’s already married with Anya, move on.”

“I’m not here for Xander.” then, she smirked. “I came back for you.” Faith’s eyes widen for a second before she looked at the other girl confusedly. What the hell is she talking about?

“I have no idea what you mean.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I can show it to you…”

Little by little, Cordelia went closer to Faith until they’re only one to two inches apart from each other. Faith isn’t bothered, but she was confused of what’s going on. Oh, wait…

“Do you like me?”

The other girl laughed and pressed her lips in Faith for a second, whispering a seductive yes to the dark slayer. And before she knew it, Cordelia was pushed away from her.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“B!” Faith called out, causing Buffy to face her.

“Are you two going out? And you didn’t bother to tell me?”

“Wha--No! We’re not going out! She just came back and kissed me.”

“She what?” without warning, Buffy grabbed Cordelia by her shirt and lifted her up. “Don’t you dare use your flirty ways with Faith Lehane, Cece, or I’ll make you regret you came back.”

“Why not?” as always, Cordelia is fierce. “What is she to you?” and that actually stopped Buffy.

“She’s…” the slayer looked at Faith, who was anxiously waiting for the answer. “My…”

“She’s nothing, right? You only keep her around because you need to watch her, you need to keep her sane. You’re only keeping her cause you need to, but not because you want to.”

Buffy clenched her fist tighter. “That’s not true…”

“Ofcourse, it is. You wouldn’t admit it to yourself but I’m right. The only person you care about is yourself. You’re a selfish person, who--” she never get to finish what she wanted to.

“Insult her again and you’ll get a kick this time.” the darker version of Faith came out again to punch Cordelia. “I don’t care if you talk trash about me, but never about Buffy. Understood?”

Cordelia may be fierce but she wouldn’t dare to mess with an evil Faith, so she nodded her head and immediately made her way out of The Bronze. Faith gave Buffy a look before going out…

“Wait, Faith!”

 

XI.

 

Faith is giving her the cold shoulder ever since the night with Cece, and Buffy hates it. She didn’t know what she did wrong, but the dark slayer wouldn’t even spare her a look.

“Why don’t you woo her?”

“Excuse me, what?”

“Woo her…”

“Willow.”

“Faith may be badass, but everyone needs some loving sometimes. And right now, she needs you to show that you actually need her. That Cece was just saying those things about her.”

“But how can I do it when she wouldn’t even glance at me?”

“Make a grand gesture, something big that she couldn’t ignore…”

“Are you asking me to serenade Faith?” Willow laughed and shrugged.

“Maybe. I don’t know. Does she prefer being sing to?” Buffy gave Willow a look that screams ‘ARE YOU SERIOUS?’ causing the redhead to shrug once more. “It was just a suggestion.”

“I think I’m just gonna ask her to spar.”

“Yup, do it the typical Fuffy way.”

“The typical…what now?”

“Fuffy. Faith, Buffy.”

“You’re crazy.” the slayer shook her head at her bestfriend and started looking for her other half. She found the girl talking to her little sister by the stairs. “Faith, can we talk?”

“If I say no, would let me go?”

“No.” Faith let out a sigh before standing up.

“Fine, we’ll talk. Let’s go somewhere private.” the dark slayer climbed down and exit through the backdoor with Buffy following behind her until they reached the backyard. “Now, talk…”

“Look, I’m sorry to whatever I did wrong. I don’t know if it was actually me…or what Cece had said.” Faith stiffen. “If it’s the latter, then I want you to know--”

“That it was true? That I’m just a burden? For you and for everyone?” Faith let out a bitter chuckle. “I already know that, B. There’s no need to remind me how a failure I am.”

“No, you’re not--”

“Yes, I am.”

“Faith--”

“Buffy, just tell it to me straight. Just say that I’m a waste of time, that I’m a waste of effort, that I’m just a wasted piece of trash. Just tell it directly, no wishy-washy or something.”

Faith’s aura was starting to grow dimmer and dimmer as she self-destruct. Knowing that Faith wouldn’t listen to her explanation, she proceed to do a grand gesture instead.

Walking towards the dark slayer in large stride, she placed her lips in Faith’s.

“You’re not a failure, you’re my everything…”

 

=======================================================================


End file.
